Recon Isle
by Irys Stardust
Summary: When the Countries get stranded on an uncharted island, only to be rescued by teenagers, they wouldn't have expected that the inhabitants of the island are their heirs and the Ancestors. Prequel to Hidden in Plain Sight. Rated M just in case my mind wanders.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Sick Little Brother & Intruders on the Island**

 **Aroha's P.o.V.**

* * *

"Luis, why's your fly down?" I deadpanned, opening The Cradle and slumping down into my beanbag as Aksel, Luis and Quinn started up Minecraft on the Xbox 360. "Vhat are jou talking about? Mein fly is not do - Oh, mein Gott!" The albino flushed red and scrambled to pull his zipper up. The two other boys cackled, spawning into the Survival map and I smirked. Wiremu and Jack came in, Wiremu giggling and Kai stumbling after Jack. My eyebrows furrowed and I picked up the four-year-old, pressing my hand against his forehead. He was cold. He whimpered, fisting my denim shirt and trying to curl into my side. "He aha te he, teina iti?" I asked, standing up to hand Kai to Lola.

"Ite mate ahau. Mamae toku puku. Te aha e tukino reira, tuahine nui?" I hummed at my brother's response. "I don't know, Kiwi. Just hang on a minute, okay?" Kai nodded weakly. "Lola, he's cold, can you try to keep him warm for a couple seconds?" My cousin nodded and I smiled, pulling my phone (iPhone 7 Plus) and pulled up GeoNet to check on the earthquakes. "Oh, teko..." I muttered, rubbing my face and sitting next to Taz. "What's wrong?" She asked as I took Kai back, who had begun to have difficulty breathing. "Kaikoura got hit with a 7.8 magnitude earthquake at 12:02 this morning. Wiremu must've bounced back quickly, but Kai's having severe weather bombs. It's giving him a cold fever." I explained, placing Kai's asthma inhaler to his mouth. "Jesus... Talk about cause and effect." I hummed again, as Lola snapped her fingers and the heat pack dog that the twins could cuddle appeared.

I pressed it against Kai's chest and kissed his forehead just as Asenaca came barging into the commons. "Guys. Something's wrong. The East Gulf's been breached." I swore loudly, startling my brother from his sudden half-awake state. "Ah, teko. Naca, can you stay here with Kai? He's got a cold fever." The Fijian nodded, taking Kai gently as some of us began glowing briefly, myself included. When the glowing stopped, a small group of us were wearing army fatigues, and had Glock 23 Gen 4s and Beretta M9A3 pistols strapped to our belts. I muttered a quick incantation and the group of us that were in fatigues were in the bushes surrounding the East Gulf. I felt several tingling feelings as I peered around the tree I was hiding behind. At least twenty men were on the Gulf, two boys who couldn't be much older than nine (at the very least) with them.

"Aksel, Luis, Quinn. _Wux guys re svern._ " I whispered into the com-set. After recieving three affirmatives, I watched said idiots, I mean boys (*cough*still idiots *cough*) wander onto the Gulf, their guns hidden in their jackets. One of the nine-year-old boys cried out at seeing them and the men all tensed, some even reaching for their own hidden weapons. "Calm down, calm down." Quinn smiled, raising his hands in the universal sign of surrender. " ** _Get ready, Aroha._** " Taz said over the com. "I know," I replied, holstering my gun. "We're not gonna hurt you." Aksel said, his eyes glinting dangerously. "And... Ugh, and _why_ should we believe you? We don't even _know_ you." Oh, that man's clearly Norwegian.

I stepped out of the bushes, "Because I wouldn't allow them to." I stated simply. I saw the men flinch and the Norwegian, the boys and possibly nine others were hidden behind the standing men. I blinked when I felt something tease at my memory at seeing the eyebrows (AN: IGGYBROOWWSS!) on a few of the guys. A name hit my brain, _Arthur Kirkland._ "By any chance, would one of you be Arthur Kirkland?" I asked, patting my thigh to signal the others. One of the men that was hidden gave a shuddering gasp and the other men flinched again. "Why? Who's asking, aru?" An Asian man asked, he was holding a Chinese wok. "My name is Aroha Kirkland. I'm the third oldest Kirkland on this island. I represent Stewart Island, a part of New Zealand." I answered, feeling Rewera shiver in excitement. "I'm... I'm Arthur Kirkland, I represent England." The man who gasped answered. I giggled. "Welcome to Recon Isle." Some of the men had relaxed and the boys had become brave enough to peer around the sides of whoever they were hiding behind. " _ **Zea! Nocturn twelve o'clock!**_ " I swore. "Gimme a sec." I stated, quickly teleported to the Nocturn and throwing it back into the forest before teleporting back. "Sorry 'bout that," I chuckled at the men's confused faces when I teleported back. "Wha?" An older version of Quinn said. "Nevermind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - The Rangers of Recon Isle**

 **Arthur's P.o.V.**

* * *

The girl swore. "Gimme a sec," was all she said before she promptly vanished. As soon as she did, the three teenage boys collapsed into snickers. "How... how does she do zat vith such a straight face?" The albino asked his companions, who shrugged. The girl, Aroha, re-appeared and said, "Sorry 'bout that." America looked confused, "Wha?" _There he goes again, butchering the Queen's English. How dare he?_ Aroha shook her head, "Nevermind."

I recalled seeing her pat her thigh when she asked for me. I wonder what that meant. Were there _others_ hiding in the bushes? "Can we hurry this up, please? My little brother's sick and I need to go look after him." She asked, patting her thigh again. I faintly saw her shudder and all of a sudden, her hair was a purpleish-brown colour, her skin was tanned and her eyes had changed from lime green to amber. The three boys behind her smirked and their appearances changed too, to something similar to Prussia, Denmark and America's 2ps. Everyone flinched and Francis (AN: XD FrUk all the way!) stepped back, reaching into his back pocket for his pistol (AN: if you want to know what type, it's a Beretta M9A3). Vlad (Romania) buried Moldova's head into his shoulder and Finland copied him, looking at me out of fear for Peter (Sealand). "Pass him here, Tino." I whispered to the Finn. I pulled my little brother close against my chest, burying his head into my shoulder. "A-Arthur, I'm scared." I heard him whisper to me, the words slightly muffled as the ten-year-old clung to me. I gently rubbed his back, muttering soft reassurances to both him and Finland.

* * *

 **Lukas' P.o.V.**

Peter looked close to crying. I turned my head back to the teenagers in front of us. "What do you want with Recon Isle?" The girl asked us, her voice suddenly sounding louder and echoed ominously. "What the fuck are you talking about, ragazza?" Romano asked, as he hid behind Spain and Germany with his twin and Seborga (AN: No, Aroha didn't see him, because he was hiding behind Italy and Romano). I heard Sealand and Moldova whimper and bury themselves further into the person holding them like the person was a way to forget what was going on and make a portal of some sorts to a different timeline. I heard England whisper to Peter, and then Aroha groaned, raising her left hand up to her mouth, pulling it away to reveal blood and venom trickling from a set of fangs in place of her canines.

"Well, shit. It started earlier than usual." She said as though she was talking about the weather. The taller girl, a brunette with a plaster on where forehead and two gravity-defying cowlicks, stated at Aroha with the same deadpan expression of boredom, "Well. We can take care of this lot. You head back to camp and find something to help it." Aroha shrugged and disappeared again. "Alright. What the hell just happened with her?" I asked, holding onto Emil to stand up. The teenagers just smirked wider than before. "You'll have to wait and see to know." The brunette teen rolled her eyes and stated, "Aroha, aside from being a personification, is also half demon and half siren. Which basically means my cousin can be deadly dangerous when she's pissed off. I'm Lola, by the way." _Cousin?_ "Vhat do jou mean by 'cousin?'" Austria asked, ignoring Prussia as the albino tried to keep him hidden. Lola chuckled. "The Kirklands are possibly the largest family of personifications here on Recon Isle. Aroha was sort of lying in a way. Technically, she's the fifth oldest Kirkland, but because London is Felicity's twin and her brothers were killed and regenerated 50 years later, she's the third oldest... Did that make any sense?" The three boys had returned to their original appearance, but some of us were still hidden behind the stronger nations. My ears suddenly pricked and I felt something hit me in the base of my neck. I cried out. Everything shut down. I heard Lola swear and felt Emil catch me when my knees gave out.

My eyes closed.

* * *

 **Prussia's P.o.V.**

Norway was hit with a tranq dart that came out of nowhere. Lola and the three boys had identified it as soon as he passed out. "It's not safe here." Lola stated, smiling softly at Sealand, Moldova and Seborga. "Come with us, our camp's not too far from here. And you're gonna have to excuse Aroha. One of her younger brothers is sick due to the effect of a major earthquake, and she's on this week where her demon side kicks in; so she's gonna be moody." Almost as soon as that was said, we were teleported to a clearing with buildings made in the trunks of standing trees. There were children and teenagers, and even a few adults, running around everywhere, toddlers screaming in delight. "Welcome to Recon Isle Camp. I bet you'll recognise some of the adults here." A small boy who looked like Aroha came toddling up to us, blinking up at Sealand. He raised his arms and babbled, " _Ara ake!_ " Luis chuckled, "Albern Junge, come here Viremu." The toddler squealed and went running into Luis' arms. "That's Wiremu. Aroha's little brother, although he's not the one whose sick." Lola said, leading us into an upright tree over the other side of the clearing. Quinn spoke up suddenly. "This is the Commons. It's where the eldest-" he gestured to the current teenagers with us "-live, basically."

Lola opened the doors and the inside was something I hadn't been expecting. There were three 2-seaters and two 3-seaters, several beanbags and a large flat screen TV hooked up to the wall. Underneath the TV was an entertainent unit which held an Xbox 360, several games (including Assassin's Creed and Halo), game accessories, controllers, DVDs, VHSs and Xbox Live headsets. A bench and breakfast bar was near the back wall with a kitchen behind it and there were two doors on either side leading into unseen hallways. Lola gestured for us to sit down and instantly Luis, Aksel and Quinn dropped onto three beanbags and upaused Minecraft to play what they had clearly already started. Lola rolled her eyes and walked up to the fridge, pulling out a can of Mountain Dew to drink. One of the doors to the sides of the room opened and Aroha entered, carrying what looked like a replica of Wiremu. Aroha's hair had been loosened from its earlier tail to hang loosley at her shoulders with a single pinkish-red streak. She wore what I guessed looked similar to a female Nick Fury outfit (this is the link [ pin/286611963759224796/], looks like the end one with the ripped jeans). A single eyebrow raised when she saw us but she didn't do anything against us being here. "How's he doing?" Lola asked with a sudden wary tone. Aroha sighed, "I don't know frickin' how but he seems to have gotten worse." I raised my own eyebrow towards West and he shrugged.

 **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHURROS~**

It turned out Aroha was a vegan, but a frickin' good cook when it came to steak, even if she made her own steak with vegetables. There were more teenagers and the adults had turned out to be the 'Anicents.' Vater was alive. Aroha had seemed to calm down, but I still had the weirdest feeling she was tense for some reason. I caught her gulping down a rootbeer from the bottle after her brothers had gone to bed. Lola seemed to be closest to the blonde.

"So, what exactly is this place?" Tonio asked as Aroha curled up in her beanbag and covered her ears with her headphones to begin watching YouTube. Lola sighed, "Recon Isle... is sort of like rebel milita base. To be honest, after all we've, everyone's, been through, we're all very elite. Aroha's our best though. In everything. But you should be glad if you're not here during when her demon kicks in." Aroha twitched at her name being said, but other than that, didn't react at all. "Vhy?" I asked.

Aroha twitched again, relaxing when Quinn rested his hand on her shoulder. "Because Aroha's father was bitten by a prince of Hell, which means if she ever reaches full strength, it would mean complete destruction of more than half the Pacific Ocean. And that would only be a preview of what she could do."

Lola nodded, "And because of the tourists New Zealand gets from all the different countries, when Aroha changes, she's known as World."

* * *

 **Anybody see the Dreamtalia reference? Also I'm going to start writing this fanfic based off of Vampires and Werewolves by Spamano4ever. The original's great, here's the link:** **s/9291202/1/Vampires-and-Werewolves. Romano and Italy are gunna be female in my fic!**

 **Spinning in dimensions,**

 **MDF~**


End file.
